User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Tom Mason vs. Rick Grimes
To Celebrate the upcoming Season 3 of the Walking Dead and the ending of Season 2 of Falling Skies I will be pitting the two show's Protagonist against each other. Tom Mason vs. Rick Grimes Both of these men fight in a Post Apocalyptic World, both care for the safety of their friends and family, and both fight for the survival of the Human Race. Tom Mason. ''is the current second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Before the invasion, Tom was an American History professor at Boston University. In his wildest dreams, he would never imagine that his vast knowledge of warfare would be used in an actual war, much less a war against invaders from another planet. His wife was murdered at the hands of the invading aliens and his son, Ben, was captured by them. It is then that Tom swears to protect the rest of his family including his older son Hal and his younger son Matt. Tom and his sons join up with the resistance of the 2nd Mass and now fight against the Aliens that they call "Skitters" for the survival of Humanity. ''AGAINST! Rick Grimes. Rick was a Police Officer of King County, Georgia who was put into a coma during a shootout with criminals. When he wakes up he finds himself in a whole different world from the one he remembered. A Zombie Apocalypse had happened while he was in his coma and his Wife and Son had disappeared and Rick decided to go look for them. Along the way of finding his family he had met up with other survivors including his old friend Shane Walsh. Rick joins the group and their sole goal was to find a way to survive the Zombie Apocalypse until there could be a way to stop it. This will be a very interesting Match-Up and I cannot wait to see how this turns out. Tom Mason The Former History Teacher who is now 2nd in Command of the 2nd Massachusetts militia in the Resistance fight against the Alien Invaders. VS! Rick Grimes The King County Sheriff who was put into a coma and woke up to a living nightmare in a post apocalyptic Zombie world. It's the Battle of the Two Men who fight for the Survival of Humanity. One who fights Aliens in a Resistance, the Other who fights Zombies for Survival. '' 'WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?' (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) 'TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!' Welcome all Deadliest Fiction Users. On this Battle of the week we are looking at two Protagonist of TNT and AMC's top TV Shows. Tom Mason: The History Teacher who fights against the Alien Invaders known as the Skitters for the Survival of Humanity. ''OR! Rick Grimes: The Police Officer who wakes up to a living hell and joins a group of survivors to survive the Zombie Apocalypse. Alright we have two great protagonist from two very good shows going head to head so as always look at the weapons and History of them. Tom Mason -Before the Invasion he was a History Teacher at Boston University. When the invasion started his wife had been killed and his son Ben had been kidnapped by the Aliens. Tom swore to protect what was left of his family including his oldest son Hal and the youngest Matt. Both Tom and his son Hal became fighters for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia to combat the Aliens who were being nicknamed "Skitters" and fight for the survival of Humanity. Along the fight he is able to rescue his son Ben and as the fight continues the Human resistance starts finding ways of defeating the Skitters and their high tech weaponary. After being held prisoner on one of the Alien Spaceships for a "peace talk" Tom returns to the 2nd Mass to find his son Ben now a fighter and different from before. As the war continued Tom and the rest of the 2nd Mass then hear from a injured skitter that they have their own resistance movement as they have been able to fight the control of the harness and seeing Humanity as a powerful ally wish to work together with them to fight the main Skitter army. As of now the war for the survival of humanity is still ongoing and the Resistance has begun to encounter new Skitters but Tom and the 2nd Mass know that they must not give up if they are to win this war. But can the 2nd in command of a militia army stand a chance against the leader of a small group of survivors? Rick Grimes-Rick was the Sheriff of King County, Georgia. While on patrol one day, he and Shane are called to assist the Linden County Sheriff's Department, a neighboring county who are in pursuit of suspects. During a shootout with three men after a high speed pursuit, he's critically injured and admitted to a hospital. He goes in and out of a coma for days. When he wakes up When he awoke alone, he set off in search of his wife Lori and young son Carl, and along the way discovered what happened to the world. He meets up with a group in Atlanta Georgia and when they take him back to their camp he finds his son and wife their and alive including his friend Shane Walsh. When their camp is invaded by the "Walkers" Rick knows that they must find another place to hide, and so using the vehicles they had they drive off. When the group comes upon a building belonging to CDC they find a man named Dr. Edwin Jenner they stay their for safety until learning out about the building and how it will soon self-destruct. While trying to escape Rick learns from Edwin that everyone is already infected by the Zombie virus and just dying will turn that person into a zombie. When the group escapes again they find themselves at a farm belonging to Hershal Greene and he allows the group to stay their but over the next few days the group begins to have fights and at one point Rick is forced to kill his old friend Shane and just then the Walkers attack the farm and forces the survivors to flee once again. As of now they are trying to regroup on a nearby highway but they will soon find another safe haven. Or Will They? Battle Notes 3 vs. 3 Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog vs. Mason, Weaver, and Dai Weapons Weapon Analysis Close Range When these two Men fought in the post apocalyptic world they always carried with them their side arm of choice. For Rick his Primary gun and side arm of choice was The Colt Python A Powerful Magnum that refereed to as a "Combat Magnum" *.357 Magnum caliber Revolver *Clip Size: 6 Shots *Weight: 38 ounces (1.1 kg) to 48 ounces (1.4 kg) *Action: Double Action *Feed System: Six-Round Cylinder * reputation for accuracy, smooth trigger pull, and a tight cylinder lock-up. For Mason his sidearm to combat the Skitters was The Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac Another series of the 1911 created by Para-Ordnance * .45 ACP * Clip Size: 14 Shots * Weight: 2.5 lbs (1.1 kg) * Action: Semi-Auto Personal Edge The Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac takes this due to the 14 shot clip and also holding a powerful round. Edge Tom Mason Mid Range For Combating in close quarters both men relied on the power of the shotgun. Grimes blew off zombie heads with The Mossberg 500 A Powerful Pump Action Shotgun *Action: Pump Action *Round: 12 Gauge *Range: 40m *Maximum Range: 50m for shot, 300m for slugs *Clip Size: 5 to 8 rounds; internal tube magazine *Weight: 5.5 lbs (2.5 kg) to 7.5 (3.4 kg) empty When Mason got an up close encounter with a Skitter he relied on The Sawed Off Double Barrel Shotgun A Sawed off version of the famous Double Barrel Shotgun *Round: 12 Gauge *shorter effective range, due to a lower muzzle velocity and wider spread of shot *reduced size makes it easier to maneuver and conceal *Powerful and compact *Clip Size: 2 Shots Personal Edge My Personal Edge goes to the Mossberg 500 due to the more rounds it can carry, and has a more longer effective range. Edge Rick Grimes Long Range When engaging the enemy from Long Range both men relied on the range of the Assault Rifle Grimes mowed down zombies with The WASR-10 UF (Note: This weapon will be used in Season 3 as shown here http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Walking_Dead,_The_%28TV_Series%29#WASR-10_UF) The Romanian AK Clone *Round: 7.62x39mm *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Weight: 7.2 lbs Mason's Primary Weapon of choice was The AKM The upgraded version of the AK-47 *Round: 7.62x39mm *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Weight: 7.9 lbs (3.6 kg) Personal Edge Both are versions of the AK-47, both fire the 7.62x39mm round, both have 30 shots a clip I'm calling this even. Special Both men had special weapons that helped them out a lot in their survival. Rick picked up this gun from the Police Station before starting his Journey and the gun was The Remington 700 BDL One of the many versions of the famous Remington Bolt Action Sniper Rifle. *Round: .308 Winchester *Clip Size: 5 Shots *Action: Bolt Action When Mason went to take care of the Alien Structure in the Middle of the city he carried with him The RPG-7 The shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket-propelled grenade launcher. *Round: can fire a variety of warheads for anti-armor (HEAT, PG-Protivotankovaya Granata) or anti-personnel (HE, OG-Oskolochnaya Granata) purposes, usually fitting with an impact (PIBD) and a 4.5 second fuze. This version is one that will have the upgraded warhead with the "Mech" metal. *Caliber: 85mm *Effective Range: 200m *Maximum Range: 920 m (1,000 yd) (self detonates) Personal Edge The Remington 700 gets the edge due to it having a farther range, and 5 rounds to 1 Edge Rick Grimes Battleground *Boston (Falling Skies) *Atlanta (Walking Dead) X-Factor Evaluation Taking into consideration these two's History we now have to look at X-Factors such as Training, Combat Experience, Psychological Health and maybe more. And then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultiamte Warrior. Mason-Rick Training 10-75 Edge Rick Grimes: Mason has no formal training at all since before he was a School Teacher. Rick had received some formal training being a police officer. Combat Experience 95-85 Edge Tom Mason: Mason is fighting the Skitters who are more intelligent, and more deadlier then Zombies including fighting Mech's and other types of Skitters. Rick just fights against Zombies most of the time and the slow moving ones too. Logistics 50-30 Edge Tom Mason: Both men are living in Post Apocalyptic worlds and so don't have a lot ot have. However Mason is part of a militia meaning there are a lot of food, ammuniton, and other stuff to be ready for anything. Rick is part of a small group and while they have some food, and ammunition they don't have the number that the 2nd Mass has. Psychological Health 80-80 Edge Even: Both men have been going through some tough situations such as protecting their family. However they have also gone through situations where their loyalty is put to the test, and lose their minds because of something even going as far as to hurt/kill one of their friends (Rick killed Shane and Mason hurt Pope). Endurance 80-92 Edge Rick Grimes: Both men are always on the move to either escape or relocate. However Rick is always more on the move always running to escape and having to search for places that are deemed safe, Mason does his own on the run but not that often, often staying at a single location until deemed not safe such as staying at a school for weeks. Personal Warrior Edge Both of these men are sorta pyschologically unhealthy/healthy, both men live in a Post-Apocalyptic world but I give my Personal Edge to Tom Mason. He takes the important X-Factors like Combat Experience, and Logistics, and with these X-Factors has the better weapons as he will have more ammo then Rick and his group and fights against Alien Invaders where Rick and his group are fighting mindless Zombies. The Battle Tom Mason: Rick Grimes: Prolouge Location Atlanta, Georgia... "Daryl, T-Dog over here." Rick says Daryl, and T-Dog join Rick Grimes at the corner of the building and look out into the abandoned street. "No Walkers? Where the hell are they?" Daryl says "Who knows but I think that this will make out job getting to that armory more easier." T-Dog replies The three of them begin to move out ducking behind the abandoned cars every now and then to check for any Walkers that might wander into the street. "Remember guys get to the armory, grab all of the ammo and guns we can carry and get back to the campsite so we can finally leave this place." Rick says "Great. I still can't believe we came back to the old campsite." Daryl says "We came back here because one we had no other place to go, and two with the armory in this city with any luck there might be some more ammo and weapons we can take with us before we can get back on the road and head to that prison we saw driving down here." Rick says "At least we might get some Military Grade equipment." T-Dog says The three then continue to head towards the armory. Meanwhile on the other side of the city... "So much for Atlanta being safe." Tom said "Still though what the hell is wrong with the people here? Their acting kinda weird?" Weaver said "What's weirder is that they look like rotting corpses and smell like it to." Dai said "And how come the only way to take down these things down is by hitting them in the head?" Weaver asked "Anyone else here thinking Zombies?" Dai asked "Maybe. Or Maybe it's the Skitters trying some type of experimination on any humans they capture." Tom replied "So now we are dealing with Aliens....and Zombies." Dai said "Well if that's the case then this is going to be a very very long war!" Weaver said "Weaver there's the armory!" Mason said "Excellent grab some weapons and ammo from their then head to the nearby store for some food and then head back to the base." Weaver said Inside the Armory... "Alright we got ourselves some ammo, not a lot but it will do and we got ourselves a new gun." Rick says as he tosses a WASR-10 to T-Dog. As Rick and the others are about to walk out they hear the sound of gunfire near the entrance. "Great now what!" Daryl says "Looks like someone else wants these ammo and weapons." Rick says The Battle Mason, Weaver, and Dai reload their guns after dealing with some Walkers and head to the stairs. Below the stairs Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog ready their weapons and are about to head up the stairs until Dai at the top hears their footsteps and thinking that they could be Walkers takes aim with his Sawed Off Double Barrel and fires a shot when Rick's foot appears at the bottom of the stairs. Rick is able to move his foot back in time and making the shot miss. Rick pops out of cover and fires his Colt Python at Dai who dodges the shots as Mason and Weaver quickly run over and open fire with their AKM's. Daryl opens fire with the Mossberg while T-Dog opens up with the WASR-10. Each team continues to fire at each other reloading their guns when needed to but at the top of the stairs as Weaver gets back into cover he hits a nearby locker with his elbow which opens up, Weaver looks inside and finds a RPG-7 and grabs it and goes into his backpack and takes out one of the three warheads he brought with him and loads up the RPG. Tom and Dai see Weaver who signals them to get ready to head down the stairs. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog wonder what's going on until Weaver pops out of cover with the RPG and aims down the stairs "Oh SH*T!" Rick yells "GET BACK!" Rick yells Weaver fires the RPG down the stairs and the three survivors try to get away and while Rick and Daryl are caught in the force of the explosion and are blown down the hallway, T-Dog is caught in the main blast and gets blown against the wall and dies immediately . "T-DOG!!!" Daryl yells in anger Dai runs down the stairs but Daryl and Rick hear him and as soon as he exits the stairwell Daryl and Rick unload on him . Rick reloads his Python and then puts it in his holster and grabs a nearby WASR-10 and he and Daryl decide to head to the back door. Tom and Weaver head down the stairs and see the dead body of Dai "DAI NO!" Tom says "Tom there's nothing we can do the only thing we can do is exact revenge for him." Weaver replies Tom and Weaver head after Daryl and Rick. At the Back of the Armory... "Don't worry Daryl those bastards won't get away for what they did to T-Dog. Now that we got some more ammo since we wasted some we'll get them back." Rick says "I hope so. Can't believe T-Dog has survived all of the stuff we've been through just to die from some f**kers who wouldn't even wait to see if he was a Walker." Daryl says Rick opens the back door and Daryl walks out. The two walk into a group of Walkers and Daryl opens up with his Mossberg blowing off the head of the closest Walker. Rick takes aim with his WASR-10 and carefully places one bullet in the head of each Walker. After taking out the Walkers they head to a nearby building. 10 Minutes Later... Tom and Weaver exit out the back door of the Armory and see the dead bodies of the Walkers. "They were here just a couple of minutes ago." Weaver said "Yeah. But where are they?" Tom asks Weaver looks around the abandoned streets of Atlanta until he sees a glint of some sort coming from a nearby building. He moves forward to get a better look and notices the glint as a reflection off a scope. "TOM GET DOWN!" Weaver says Just then a shot rings out and a bullet goes right through Weaver's stomach. "WEAVER!!!!" Tom yells Weaver tries to not fall back but at the the building Daryl retracts the Bolt-Action of the Remington 700 and takes aim again and fires again at Weaver this time hitting him in the chest. Tom takes aim with his AKM at the place where the shots came from and unloads his AKM at the location. Tom reloads the gun 2 more times while continuing to fire at the location until he stops and reloads his last clip in and runs over to Weaver. "Weaver no stay with me. STAY WITH ME!" Tom says "Tom *cough* *cough* you know what you must do. You must *cough* lead the 2nd Mass to the rendevous. If we're to win this war. You know what you must do. *cough* *cough* *cough*" Weaver says "Weaver no, no." Mason says as his eyes start to tear up. "If you see my daughter again. Tell her that I'll always love her and please make sure she doesn't die." Weaver says Weaver then breaths his last breath and dies from the lost of to much blood . Tom cries in anger but gathers up that anger, grabs his gun and heads to the store where the shots came from. Entering the building carefully Tom checks the store for any signs of the two remaining men. He soon comes across the dead body of Daryl riddled full of bullets from Tom's continuous fire . Tom kicks the body to make sure he's dead and is about to move out when a bullet hits the counter to his right and he jumps behind the counter for some cover and pops out and fires off the last of his rounds hoping to hit the shooter. However the shooter Rick is able to dodge all of the shots but finds himself out of ammo for the WASR-10 and takes out his Colt Python. Meanwhile Tom takes out his Para-Ordnance Nite Tac. "Your going to pay for killing my friends you son of a b**ch!" Rick yells "Yeah well the same goes for you to a**hole for killing my friends!" Tom yells Rick steps out of cover and cautiously moves towards the counter. However Tom sees Rick's reflection on a mirror and pops out of cover and fires a couple of rounds at Rick who returns fire with his Colt. Both men continue to exchange fire until Rick runs out of ammo and heads to cover to reload his gun. Tom pops out of cover as Rick runs for cover and manages to hit Rick on the right leg. Rick limps towards the staircase as he reloads with Tom chasing after him. However Rick is able to finish reloading his gun and turns around in time for Tom to run out into the open and Rick fires his Colt and hits Tom on the left shoudler. Rick fires two more shots at Tom who manages to get into cover without getting hit anymore. Rick starts heading up the stairs as Mason takes a piece of cloth and ties it around his wound to stop the bleeding. He then heads after Rick into the stairwell and begins to walk up the stairs. As he nears the top of the stairs Rick pops out of cover and fires two shots at Tom but the shots hit the railway and Tom returns fire at Rick but the shots miss and Rick heads out onto the rooftop. Rick gets behind some pipes for cover and takes aim at the door waiting for Tom to exit onto te roof and with only one bullet left Rick knows that he must make the shot count. In the stairwell Tom knows that Rick will probably be waiting for him outside and so tries to find a way to get to him without risking his life, he soon hears a grunting nosie behind him and turns around to see a Walker attack him but Tom ducks under the Walkers arms and gets and idea and kicks the Walker which busts through the door. Rick thnking it's Tom fires his shot which hits the head but soon sees it as a Walker but not Tom who walks out after it and takes aim at Rick. As Tom takes aim at him Rick's mind begins to flash as he thinks about his friends, including the ones who died including Daryl, T-Dog, Dale, and Shane, and finally his mind flashes to his family his Wife, his son, and the baby that he would never see. Rick then whispers to himself "I'm sorry Lori." Tom then fires at Rick with the first bullet going through his head and Tom continuing to fire 3 more shots into Rick . Rick's body falls down with 4 bullet holes in him and Tom walks over to see if he's alive and notices a tear come from his eye. Tom sees a small picture in his pocket and takes it out and sees a picture of Rick with his wife, and son. On the back of it Rick writing to himself saying "No matter what happens I will protect my family, I will protect them no matter What, including my son and my new child." -Rick Grimes Tom looks down on Rick's dead body and feels sorry for Rick now. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." Tom says Tom stands back up and walks away Winner: Tom Mason Epilogue 5 Hours Later at the Walking Dead Survivors Campsite... "I don't like this where could they be?" Maggie asked "Glenn went looking for them 3 hours ago. I hope he's okay." Carol says Just then Glenn walks back into the camp and Lori runs to Glenn "Glenn what happened where's Rick and the others?" Lori asks Glenn looks up and gives Lori a stare that she knows what happened. Glenn then presents her with Rick's hat and she falls down on here knees and begins to cry. Everyone else sees this and already can tell that T-Dog or Daryl didin't make it either. They all begin to mourn over the lost of their fallen friends especially Lori and Carl over Rick. Meanwhile at the 2nd Mass's new Base Tom arrives back at camp and everyone rushes over to Tom. Hal runs over "Dad where's Dai and Weaver?" He asks "They didin't make it." Tom replies Everyone then begins to talk and gasp in horror on the news but Tom is able to raise their spirits up and tells them Weaver's last words and that they must not give up and that Weaver will be avenged as soon as the Skitters are defeated once and for all. His speech rasies the people's morale and he tells them to get ready to pack up. Final Stats Out of 5,000 Battle Tom Mason barely pulled a win. Winning 2,509 to Rick's 2,491. Battles out of 5,000 '''Tom Mason-'''Rick Grimes '''2,509-'''2,491 While Rick dominated in the Weapons In the X-Factors Mason took the very important X-Factors such as Combat Experience, and Logistics which helped him win this battle Expert's Opinion In the end while Rick dominated in the weapons it was Tom Mason's X-Factors such as Combat Experience and Logistics that helped seal the victory for Tom Mason. The reason being is because even though Rick had the better weapons the Logistics factor hurt him and his team as they didin't have the amount of ammo that Tom and his team had as they were part of a large Militia where Rick and his team were part of a small group of survivors. Also Tom had faced the powerful Skitters and their weapons which were way more powerful and smarter then the Walkers that Rick and the survivors faced. Category:Blog posts